


for mochi

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, jaesung rise 2k19, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: jaemin has a dinner engagement, leaving jisung and their dog to fend for themselves.





	for mochi

“did you hear everything that i said?”

jaemin brushes the hair out of jisung’s eyes as the younger faces him, still looking sleepy, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. jisung blinks slowly to register the words and jaemin waits patiently, his indulgent smile reserved only for his most favourite person in the world making its way onto his face.

“dinner, with your colleagues,” jisung replies after a while, taking the brush out and barely coherent with all the foam he’s trying to speak with in his mouth. he turns to spit in the sink and rinse everything out. he splashes water onto his face and turns back to his boyfriend, eyes closed and face dripping with water. if jaemin weren’t already dressed for work, he would honestly just press his face into the older's shirt to dry it off because he can. boyfriend privileges, no?

“yes, that, and then?” jaemin chuckles softly, pressing a towel to his face.

jisung wipes his face off and looks up again, facial expression more energetic than a couple of minutes ago. “you’re coming home late so you left food for me in the fridge, and also i shouldn’t forget to feed the dog.”

jaemin, still smiling, nods and runs his fingers through the younger’s hair in a weak attempt to make it less wild. “good. i also said i love you too, but you already know that. i’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

“okay. love you too,” jisung mumbles, eyes looking into jaemin's but quickly diverting his gaze to his lips to distract himself. they've been together for a long while but there's just something that still makes his heart palpitate quicker than it should whenever he looks in his boyfriend's eyes for too long. also, he does want a kiss even if he would never be caught dead openly stating so.

jaemin takes the hint anyway, leaning in to give him a quick peck. “you taste minty fresh.”

jisung rolls his eyes. “what did you expect, i just brushed my teeth. you on the other hand, taste like bitter coffee, and i’m fully awake now thanks to that.”

jaemin mimics his boyfriend’s tone and rolls his eyes as well. “what did you expect? i drink coffee everyday. you need to be fully awake and getting ready for work anyway, don’t put that on me.”

jisung huffs at the statement, pushing the older away slightly. jaemin pinches his cheek before closing the bathroom door behind him.

a small ball of white fluff comes tottering into jaemin's open arms, barking happily, tail wagging excitedly. "mochi-ah, i'm counting on you to take care of the human mochi okay? tell me if he forgets to feed you, we'll kick him to the couch, and you can take his side of the bed."

"i can hear you!" jisung shouts through the door as he's getting into the shower. "i swear you love the dog more than me sometimes!"

jaemin laughs. "i love both of you!"

it's evening time when jisung gets home. mochi is crouched by the door, barking half in excitement and the greater half in hunger because it's almost his usual feeding time.

"hi," jisung greets, reaching down to pat the dog on his way in. mochi scurries along, following him closely into the kitchen. "you hungry? me too, buddy. let's see what hyung left in the fridge."

he opens the fridge and finds leftovers from last night in a plastic container, as well as what looks like a chicken dish, wrapped over with a plastic foil, sticky note stuck on top with the words "for mochi! ♡ put it in the steamer for ten minutes before serving, don't be lazy park jisung!!"

jisung wrinkles his nose at the accusation but you know what, jaemin is right. he would probably try to eat it cold if not for the reminder. he pops it into their steamer and looks down at the ball of fluff nuzzling at his calves.

"come on buddy," he picks up the dog in his arms. "let's get you food before hyung accuses me of neglecting you in jealousy."

he's switched on the television to watch reruns of an old variety show, food in hand, dog happily digging into its food bowl by the couch. he frowns a little after the first bite because it tastes bland, nothing like the good food jaemin always makes. he takes another bite with a shrug.  _oh well, people have their off days_ , maybe jaemin just forgot to season the food today. besides, he's too lazy to get up and heat up the leftovers instead.

three hours later, jisung has showered and is cuddling up with mochi on the couch, playing games on his phone while waiting for his boyfriend to get back.

"i'm home!" jaemin calls out as he enters, toeing off his shoes. he swings a little paper bag in his hand. "i brought dessert back! it's your favourite pudding, and i got extra to last you for maybe a week."

the dog jumps off his lap to greet jaemin, and jisung scrambles after it into the kitchen at the sound of food.

"hyung, you're the best."

"of course i am, i think of you all the time." jaemin sets a pudding cup and a spoon in front of him and turns to put the rest into the fridge.

jisung happily peels it open and shoves a spoonful into his mouth.

"jisung-ah, did you not eat?"

said person looks up from his treat in mild confusion. "i did. why?"

"you didn't touch the food i left for you though?" jaemin states, holding out the box of leftovers.

the younger chews at a mouthful of custard. "oh, i ate the chicken instead."

jaemin freezes. "you ate the  _what_?"

"the chicken dish? you wrapped it with cling film and put a note on it saying it's for me, and reminded me to heat it up first," jisung mumbles with the spoon in his mouth.

jaemin's jaw drops. "that was for mochi!"

jisung points a finger at himself, perplexed.

"i meant our  _dog_ , mochi!  _not you_ , you silly human mochi!" jaemin exclaims.

the spoon drops out of jisung's open mouth. "what?!"

"did you not realise it when you ate it? it's probably almost tasteless."

jisung swallows awkwardly. "i just thought maybe you had an off day and forgot to put some salt in it this morning."

jaemin breaks out into laughter. "oh my god. this is too funny, why did you eat mochi's food? i even labelled it!"

the younger's face heats up in embarrassment and he pretends it's really anger as he retorts, arms crossing, "how would i know? you call  _me_  mochi too! how am i supposed to know you'd make food for the dog and leave me leftovers to eat?"

his boyfriend is still too busy being doubled over in laughter to reply him and he gets progressively more embarrassed. mochi joins in with happy barks.

"stop it! stop laughing," jisung whines. "you both are ganging up on me!"

he throws the spoon into the sink and stomps off.

jaemin is still grinning from the incident when he's finished washing up and sidling into jisung’s side on their couch. mochi (the dog) has settled in comfortably in his bed by the couch. jisung glances up from his phone for a bit and notices the little upturned corners of jaemin’s lips. he gets up in a huff to retreat to their bedroom but jaemin tugs on his arm and pulls him to sit on his lap instead.

"okay, okay, I admit I should've made it clearer on the note it's for our dog," jaemin cajoles him, pulling the younger into his arms. "but to be fair, i did tell you to feed mochi, our _dog_ , the chicken this morning."

"you did not," jisung seethes in a bratty manner, refusing to give in.

jaemin chuckles at the weak act of defiance and nuzzles his face into jisung’s neck, leaving a soft kiss on the back before resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. jisung pushes an elbow into the body behind him to scoot away a little. he even unlocks his phone to scroll at his social media feed to pretend he’s unaffected by his boyfriend’s ministrations.

"i did, but you were probably still half asleep and didn't catch it,” jaemin explains, situating his arms around his boyfriend.

"then it's your fault," jisung declares with a pout, hardly able to focus on the contents on his phone screen.

jaemin agrees easily. "fine, fine, it's my fault. don't be angry anymore."

jisung turns over to face his boyfriend. he jabs at the older's chest pettily. "you obviously love the dog more than me. you make me share my name with it. mochi was  _mine_  first. now it gets food and i get leftovers. you know what, you can sleep outside here with your favourite mochi tonight."

"i'm pretty sure we agreed to adopt mochi and named him after you because his cute face reminded me of you. also, you know that we feed him cooked food every now and then." jaemin laughs and grabs the hands pushing at him. "and if we’re talking about my favourite mochi, does that mean you’re going to sleep on the couch with me tonight? why would we do that when we have a perfectly good bed in our bedroom?"

jisung sulks quietly, unable to retort any of jaemin's words. he turns his attention back to his phone instead while his boyfriend peppers kisses all over the side of his face as a peace offering.

"don't be upset anymore. i'll cook for you tomorrow, okay? no more cooking for the dog for the rest of the week," jaemin offers, bouncing jisung in his lap as if soothing a small child.

jisung deliberates, holding onto one of jaemin’s fingers when the older’s arms come around him again. "what are you going to cook tomorrow?"

jaemin hums in mock deep thought. "how about chicken? seasoned properly this time."

jisung turns to smack him harder this time for the obvious jab at him.

"i'm just joking, okay?" jaemin wheezes, voice light and airy, catching hold of his boyfriend’s hand and lacing their fingers together. "we can make your favourite potato pancakes together."

"i want ramyeon as well," jisung bargains.

"pancakes and ramyeon, got it." jaemin nods. "will you forgive me now?"

jisung narrows his eyes and doesn't reply, but wriggles back closer to lean into the older’s chest. jaemin happily wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and presses another kiss to his cheek.

after a long while in silence, jaemin almost thinks jisung has fallen asleep in his arms when the younger suddenly speaks up again.

“seriously though, can’t we rename our dog something else?”

**Author's Note:**

> the jaesung drought is over!!! they’ve been giving us so many moments AND AN ENTIRE KISS last week; jaesung nation is well fed and no longer sustained on crumbs :’) 
> 
> this was part of a request to write about their nct daily video’s lap-sitting(?) moment, hope i did it justice!! 
> 
> if you’d like to see something jaesung, jaemin or jisung (i do want to write other pairings as well, i just haven't yet! maybe someone could help me with that?) feel free to leave me something in my cc! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise) || [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/allthelines)


End file.
